User talk:FraDhia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-FraDhia-20110423131539 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 13:16, 2011 April 23 Koolio Your favo character is Eli and so is mine! lol Yayy!!! [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 22:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey FraDhia it's truefriend101 here. I know this message probably doesn't mean shit to you but i'll send it anyway. I think your one of the coolest people on this wiki and I also think u always keep it real. You try and look at things from both point of views which is super cool. I also agree with most of the stuff u say which is cool. Thanks 4 being awsome. :-) RE:Whaddup girl? Hey!!! Im super elated that you returned my message. Your one of the coolest people on this wiki as well. Thanks for particapting in my blog and my Tell me about yourself!!!!!!!! :D blog! Very cool of you. And yea lol us Munro/Eli fans gota stick together. Because a majority of the people here dislike or hate Eli/Munro. So the few that do MUST stick together. lol our "group" lol. Glad your back and returned my message. Hope we have more in common <333333 :DTruefriend101 22:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Love ya Youre pretty cool:) Love ya Youre pretty cool:) Hey :D Hey I was just checking to see if we were still cool. About the Eli situtiation on spring fever page. I wanted to know if we are still friends an that your not mad or anything. Are we okay because I was just playing and Joking :) Respone back asapTruefriend101 23:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 You're gorgeous I looked at your icon pic you have on here, and i think you're really pretty♥ We should talk more often;) GURRRRL Why am i so obsessed with youu(: -Heattxx Youzza Cool person Hey it's mooshers:) Jus wanted to say that you're cool and we both agree on somethings that i strongly believe -Mooshers! MOOOSH I love you. You're so cute, thanks for being nice to me:) And i love that you're a sassy intelligent black girl :D Anyways...reply to this msg as soon as you see it. -Melanie Soooooo..... ;Sorry for misunderstanding. I know that it wouldn't be physically possible to date you through this wiki but i thought we should've gave it a chance.....But i know why you'd be creeped out cause you barely know me. Why are you so PRETTY? ...It's not fair FraDhia...Youre too pretty and i'm not hyping it either<3 RE: Oh hey Aw, it's no problem at all. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG Omg, you do not understand how ecstatic I get when I find my fellow Africans on this Wiki. African pride all day~ But, just so you know, Nigeria is > than Kenya, just so you know. :3 EliGObsessed ♥ 03:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol omg, Africans are so crazy. Hey, do you listen to African music? It's so good, yo. Especially Nigerian/Ghanian music. Here's a Ghanian song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frjtg2PGMTI EliGObsessed ♥ 21:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC)